


"You're So Beautiful"

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Bug Collector - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, based on prompt, do it yourself, hawkmoth KNOWS, if you want it done right, miraculous ladybug season 2, ml spoilers, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: It's almost over, and she's so beautiful. He should have done this ages ago. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.Tiny drabble based on a prompt from Sinfulpapillon.





	"You're So Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinfulpapillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/gifts).



“You’re so beautiful,” he cooed, tracing the lines of Ladybug’s portrait in his Book of Inspiration with his long fingers, caressing her face and making love to the shells of her ears, adoring their lobes and the adorning earrings. “Every inch: perfection.”

He’d won. He’d gotten Ladybug and her earrings. Chat Noir would be no challenge now that his precious Lady belonged to the Collector. Perhaps the boy would see reason and would comply. No matter if he didn’t. Taking the ring would be child’s play without the interfering girl. And after it all, once he’d gotten his greatest wish, Ladybug would remain a permanent part of his Collection and Adrien could see her anytime he wanted. They could both appreciate her beauty then. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered.


End file.
